


The Trials and Tribulations of Adding Claude Von Riegan To A Relationship

by SiesFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Eating out, Established Sylvix, Felix "two holes" equals two dicks Fraldarius, M/M, Spitroasting kind of, Top Claude von Riegan, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, gender neutral terminology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Sylvain and Felix want to spice up their sex life, and who better to add to it than Claude?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	The Trials and Tribulations of Adding Claude Von Riegan To A Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oliver__Niko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/gifts).



> This is a fic trade with Oliver__Niko! 
> 
> Also note that in the fic DD stands for Designated Driver)

Being in a relationship was hard, and Felix wasn’t just talking about who hogged the blanket or who picked what they watched on Netflix. It was hard in the ways Felix knew it would be and yet still came in woefully unprepared for. His biggest hiccup was sharing his feelings, doing more than scoffing and being the ever present grump. It was hard because this wasn’t someone he could afford to lose, because, much to his own assertion that he would never fall in love, he was hopelessly in love with his boyfriend. He was in love with the way he laughed, his stubble as it rubbed along Felix’s cheeks, or anywhere else on his body. He loved Sylvain Gautier and he had since they were children but he never expected to actually be dating him. 

Their relationship started in high school and Sylvain, who was a consistent philanderer, was pulling in all sorts of rumors about him. Felix had been convinced that his feelings would never be reciprocated and had been prepared to die with them in secrecy. But Sylvain never just let things exist as they should be, he was an agent of chaos, Ingrid claimed. He had teased Felix mercilessly throughout their childhood but even more so in high school, tucking him up against walls, touching his cheek, the back of his neck, everywhere that Felix would allow him to. Eventually the younger man had been unable to handle it anymore and exploded at Sylvain, demanding to know what the hell he wanted. Felix remembered crying, one of the rare moments he showed such intimate emotions. He remembered how painful it had been thinking Sylvain was just playing, that he wasn’t serious and nothing was going to be the happy ending Felix had sometimes allowed himself to think of. 

But as it turned out, Sylvain loved him too, since they were kids. He had admitted his running around was in an attempt to rid himself of his feelings for Felix, convinced that they would never be reciprocated. They had both been fools, and that day had shared their first real kiss. 

People talked as they were wont to do, they were sure Sylvain was just messing with Felix. But the two made it through high school as a couple, even participating in the stupid prom stuff that Felix had sworn he’d never get involved with. It was hard to say no when Sylvain asked him quietly between kisses in his beat up jeep, and even harder when they were somehow crowned the double kings. It was stupid, but with Sylvian it was actually fun. 

Sylvain was older by two years and was in college before Felix. Those had been the rough years, when Felix had rarely seen him, clinging to every phone call and text. His father wouldn’t let him move in with Sylvian, but Glenn would sneak him out on nights their father was preoccupied and take him to see his boyfriend. Once Felix was in the same university, it was easier to see Sylvain, seeing as the moment he hit 18 he moved in with him. Sylvain had a small, one bedroom apartment close to the school, making it easy for Felix to adjust. That summer was one of incredible change, moving in with Sylvain and getting top surgery were the highlights of that time. Thankfully, the surgery had gone well enough though he had lost a decent amount of feeling in the beginning. Over time, however, he had regained a decent amount of feeling thanks to good doctors and his own tenacity with recovery. If anything, the diminished feeling was a positive, since Sylvain had played with them so much that they would get hard at the worst moments. Relationships were hard, but they were worth every up and down when the person he was with was as ridiculous and wonderful as Sylvain. 

Felix yawned, slapping his phone off the bedside table, the incessant vibrations finally forcing him awake. He’d taken the semester off, focusing on work (cafe) and supporting Sylvain, who was in the throes of his Masters program in biochemistry. Felix couldn’t understand a goddamn thing when Sylvain rambled at him after dinner, but he sat and listened, letting the other shout about this or that. Felix majored in business administration, wanting to one day own a cat cafe and what better way to do that then actually know how to run a business. He was in no rush though, and taking a break allowed him to work more at the cafe and be home to prep dinner for the two of them. If he didn’t, he knew Sylvain would forget and Felix was having none of it. 

He sighed, pushing himself up and frowning at the cold bed beside him. Sylvain must have gone to the lab early, always so busy these days. Felix shook his dark hair free of the loose braid it had been put in before getting up to grab his phone. 

_Annette: Hey Felix, can you come in at 2? Mercie had to go home because she wasn’t feeling well :(_

_Felix: Yeah, sure. Tell her to feel better._

_Annetter: Yay! Thank you! I will :)_

Working at the cafe was probably the most fun Felix had ever had in a job, mostly because the people he worked with were decent, good natured folks. The cafe was owned and operated by an Almyran woman named Judith, who treated her employees like her children, caring for and loving them dearly. The employees in question were himself, Mercedes, Annette, Ashe, Dedue, Hapi and Claude, all of whom attended Fodlan University in various capacities, and all in committed relationships save one. Mercedes and Annette were engaged and planning a fall wedding, of which Felix and Sylvain had RSVP’d to, and Dedue and Ashe were in a five year strong relationship. Claude was the only single one but he never seemed particularly interested in relationships or anything of the sort. 

Claude was...well, Claude was hot as fuck. Felix sometimes caught himself staring at the way the Almyran man moved about the cafe, dark hair bouncing and green eyes searching, always smiling with some form of mischief. Claude was perhaps the only person who could pull off sideburns and not look like an abomination. Still, as good looking as Claude was, he paled in comparison to Sylvain. Though as he was now, Sylvain oftentimes looked like he came out of the gutter, his hair in disarray, his facial hair out of control and the bags under his eyes so heavy Felix wondered if he got sleep at all. 

Felix hopped into the shower before dressing in the black pants and red button up required at the cafe. He made his way there, thankful to live within walking distance, finding his boyfriend face first into some books, papers around the four person table he occupied. Felix sighed quietly and went to sit beside him, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Sylvain,” he murmured. 

“Pyrexia or fever is one of the natural responses of the body to infection. It occurs when the body temperature of an organism increases due to activation of various enzymes from immune cells or antibodies!” He jumped awake, blabbering about something entirely foreign to Felix, who stared and waited for him to come back to planet Earth. 

“Fascinating stuff, now how about you go home and sleep in our bed, you know, the memory foam one you convinced me was amazing but so far you’ve barely tried.” He eyed the redhead, pushing Sylvain’s glasses up his nose and smiling at him. 

Sylvain sighed, arms snaking around Felix’s waist, burying his face into the soft flush of Felix’s neck. 

“Syl, that tickles,” Felix gasped. Sylvain always had facial hair but it had grown out of hand in the last few weeks. “You need to trim if you want me to sleep with you anymore,” he teased, keeping his voice low. 

“No fair,” Sylvain whined. “But you’re right...I’m not getting shit done like this. I’ll go home and sleep if you promise to bring home some yummy Chinese food?” 

Felix rolled his eyes. “Fine, I suppose that’s doable.” 

“Sleeping beauty finally up?” Claude grinned as he came over to steal away Sylvain’s third, fourth? Cup of coffee. “Thanks for coming in Felix, we would be screwed if it were just me and Annie.” 

“Yeah, no problem,” he murmured. It didn’t escape Felix how both he and Sylvain looked at Claude, and he at them. 

“Fe, I wanna ask you something when you get home,” Sylvain said. “Nothing bad, this just isn’t the place to talk about it.” 

Felix raised a brow but nodded. “Sure. The usual for dinner?” He helped Sylvain pack up all his papers and books before walking him home. He’d shown up to work thirty minutes early in the event he found Sylvain there, a common enough occurrence. He hurried back after tucking his boyfriend into bed, slipping on his apron and clocking in in the nick of time for the mid afternoon rush. Annette was the bubbly one of the three and took the orders, while Claude and Felix worked in tandem to make the drinks that varied from normal to completely ridiculous. In the chaos of it all, his and Claude’s hands touched on more than one occasion, and on more than one occasion Claude ws scooting past him, groin to ass. Felix shouldn’t let it fluster him, nor make his skin tingle, but it does. He wonders if Sylvain thought the same? They’d talked in passing about including someone into their sex life now and again but there had never been someone they’d both been into enough to take the next step. 

“Comin’ in behind you,” Claude practically purred into his ear, hands on his waist as the taller man moved around him. Felix furrowed his brows, cheeks flushed as he continued making one sugary drink after another. Once there was a lull in folks, Felix pulled his phone out and text Sylvain.

_F: did you want to talk about bringing in someone else?_

_S: yeah, why?_

_F: is it claude?_

_S: yeah, that okay?_

_F: fuck yes, let’s talk later_

_F: love you_

_S: love you too babe <3_

Felix sighed. At least they were on the same page, though it was rare they weren’t. He got back to work, wiping down tables with Claude, restocking with Annette and heading in the back to do the books. He was, after all, the only one capable of understanding that shit between them, and even knew more than Judith at this point that she had relegated the duty to him. They closed up at 5PM and Felix was out the door at 5:30, bidding the two goodbye before calling the Chinese place down the block and ordering their usual orange chicken, beef and broccoli and fried rice. He picked the back of food up before heading home, unlocking the door and slipping inside, right into the arms of Sylvain. 

“Here, let me take that while you freshen up,” he said, plucking the bag from Felix’s arms. 

Felix headed to the room and threw his clothes off, settling into some boxer shorts and one of Sylvain’s sweaters before coming to sit at the table, food all laid out, forks at the ready. 

“So about those texts earlier,” Sylvain hummed, popping a piece of chicken into his mouth. “I figured we were both on the same page but wanted to make sure. It wouldn’t be all the time, but when we’re feeling like adding a third, I thought it might be fun. And I have something totally awesome planned if you say yes.” 

“I already said yes dummy.” Felix rolled his eyes and took a spoonful of rice. “We’re in agreement but I’m not sure if Claude is, though he was being so not subtle at work today. Permission to flirt with him via text?” 

“Permission granted.” 

Felix waited for Claude to text, because Claude always texted him some meme or another. There was the work group chat and then the one just he and Claude shared. Felix guessed he should have seen this coming from a mile away, but oh well. He glanced at Sylvain, who made his way into the bathroom for a much needed shower and trim. 

_C: What’re you two up to? Anyone get sick from that Chinese place?_

_F: Just because you got sick there doesn’t mean we will. I think you just have shitty luck. Sylvain is taking a shower and trimming that monstrosity of beard that’s grown over the last month. WBY?_

_C: Oh you know, not studying...say Felix, I couldn’t help but notice you and Sylvain give me a look earlier. Dare I hope it’s what I myself have thought about, but were you two interested in inviting someone into bed?_

_Felix waited a moment longer than he should, just to tease._

_C: Fuck. Fuck I’m sorry that was so inappropriate._

_F: I was fuckin with you. Yes, that’s why we were looking at you. You weren’t exactly subtle earlier either, practically grinding on me during that rush._

_C: It’s a tight space!_

_F: Mhm. Anyway, we’ve been wanting to bring someone in for a while, but we’ve never been able to find someone we’re both attracted to._

_C: Until me ;)_

_F: Yes. Syl said he’ll let you know the details but the basics are you, Sylvain, spitroasting me._

_Felix was not delicate with words, he was straight to the point, wasting little time._

_C: Goddess fuck...I’ve been dreaming about this for a while, I won’t lie._

_F: Good. Sylvain will text you. How’s Friday sound?_

_C: I would literally cancel anything. So Friday is great._

Felix chuckled and set his phone to the side, slipping underneath their covers and welcoming Sylvain into bed. His boyfriend was freshly washed and trimmed, the familiar fuzzy face he knew returning from its stint in the dumpster that was graduate school. 

Sylvain slipped his glasses on before climbing into bed, throwing an arm around Felix’s shoulders and pulling him into a kiss. “Love you Fe,” he murmured. “I’m gonna have a convo with Claude, you wanna know what I’ve got planned?” 

“Surprise me.” Felix hummed, shuffling down into bed, back pressed against Sylvain’s side, relishing in the warmth from the older man. “Love you too,” he shot back. 

Sylvain smiled, ruffling dark hair before grabbing for his phone. He already had Claude’s number, he had everyone’s number who worked at the cafe. 

_S: So, the deets_

_C: Please, holy shit._

_S: I know. It’s a privilege to be welcomed into our lives, even more so to be allowed to touch and taste Felix. He wouldn’t let just anyone do that._

Claude knew how lucky he was. He hadn’t been lying when he said he’d dreamed about this. There were many nights he got off to imagingin Felix in his arms, crying against him, begging him. Sometimes it was both him and Sylvain fucking Felix and the dreams were so vivid that he woke up with cum on his stomach and a feeling as though it had been in someone. 

_C: I know. I know. Please, tell me what’s up. I’m dyin here._

_S: Are you jerking off?_

_C: Not yet. But once I know all the delectable things I’ll get to do, you bet your ass I’m taking that, my imagination, and my dick to the bathroom._

Sylvain chuckled, quiet so as not to disturb Fe. At least Claude was an honest man. He detailed to the younger man everything he had cooked up for Felix, and what role they would both serve. He promised Claude that he would get to have Felix from either end, knowing his boyfriend would love it. Felix was shy but he was also a huge slut in the bedroom. There was no shortage of exciting new tricks and toys they had become infatuated with due to Felix’s eager imagination. 

_S: I’ll pick you both up from work and we’ll enjoy a meal somewhere before coming back to mine and Fe’s place. Everyone can get clean before we start, though we can also enjoy some drinks before as well. This isn’t a rush job, Felix and I are happy to take our time. Sound good?_

_C: Sounds perfect. I’ll tease Felix to hell and back tomorrow ;)_

Claude set his phone down with a shaky sigh, hand shifting to slip into his pants. The thighs Sylvain had detailed, the positions he imagined Felix in were too much to deny himself. Claude wrapped a hand around his already aching cock, moaning quietly so as not to arouse Hilda’s hawk like hearing. He couldn’t believe he was getting a chance to fuck Felix, someone he’d crushed on for months. And to see Sylvain having his way with his lover as well...his eyes had scarcely left Sylvain whenever the man came in, even as disheveled as he sometimes was. Claude worked himself in his hand, biting back a groan as he came into his hand, wrinkling his nose and wiping himself clean with a tissue. Sylvain had said to pack an overnight bag, and was why Claude got up to grab his back from the main closet.

“Going somewhere?” Hilda eyes him, her pink hair haloed on the floor, her legs thrown over the back of the couch as she lay off of it.

“Got a date tomorrow. I get to be a third,” he grinned.

“Oh worm? Have fun! I expect all the deets,” she said with a wink. Hilda was nosey but she was also his best friend, so of course she’d get the details. Claude packed a bag of pajamas, a set of clothes, toiletries and tossed it to the side before climbing into bed. He was vibrating with excitement and Felix was right, he hadn’t been subtle earlier. He couldn’t help it with a fine piece of ass like that, especially with how they’d both been looking at him. Claude was happy that for once he hadn’t totally miscalculated. It wasn’t often he did, but knowing his luck of course he’d fuck up a work relationship. But he didn’t, so score 1 for him, 0 for life. 

Felix woke the next morning feeling excited for the day, knowing a new realm of their sex life would be open before them. It was also exciting being in the dark about exactly what was going to be happening but knowing Syl was only going to be doing things he was comfortable with. He slipped out of bed, giving the mess of red hair a kiss before making his way to the bathroom to get ready for his once a week opening shift. It wasn’t the worst since they opened later than most cafes but Felix always preferred later shifts regardless. He slipped into his uniform and pulled his hair back into a small ponytail before he was hurrying out the door, favoring a few moments longer in bed with his boyfriend to a leisurely walk to work. 

“Hey Felix!” Annette waved at him as he came in, already so chipper, something Felix felt was a superpower. He waved to her and shot Claude a knowing smile, chuckling at the way the man flushed and glanced away. So the mighty Claude Riegan _could_ be made to feel embarrassment, how fascinating. Felix could only assume it had to do with the lengthy chat Sylvain had had with him, and the longer Claude refused to look at him the more thrilling it became. Felix didn’t push it though, neither of them needed to get fired for inappropriate workplace activities, so he clocked in and started working on setting the place up. Just because he didn’t say anything didn’t mean he wouldn’t do anything, and as Felix set out the chairs, he made sure to bend deeper than normal, really pushing his ass out, spreading his legs just a bit. A text buzzed through his leg but he ignored it until he was finished with setting up tables.

_C: You are such a bastard_

Felix smirked and slipped his phone back into his pocket, making his way back behind the counter after unlocking the door. There was little time to flirt after that, a steady stream of customers coming in and out throughout the day, keeping them on their toes. It was so busy they even had to call in Judith to help for a few hours. Dedue and Ashe came in around 4 to relieve Annette and Claude, and at 5 Hapi would be showing you to take over for Felix. He watched Claude take a seat at an empty table, and for the remainder of the hour felt hungry eyes watching his every move. It was erotic to be watched like this, as though he were prey. It was exhilarating and something he would love to explore another time.

“Feli-cat, you can clock out.” Felix snapped out of his haze at the sound of Hapi’s insistent nickname. The redhead smiled at him in her usual tired way.

“Thanks Hapi,” he murmured. He grabbed his back from the back and came around the counter, plopping down beside Claude. 

“You’re evil,” Claude whispered.

“So you’ve said,” he chuckled. “You’ll have all the time in the world to make me pay later. Syl should be here any minute to pick us up for dinner.”

“I still can’t believe this is real, someone pinch me. Ow! I didn’t mean seriously!” Claude whined and rubbed at his arm, glaring at Felix who only smiled back. The familiar rumbling of an old Jeep pulled their attention to the outside, where Sylvain had just pulled up.

“Let’s go then. Don’t be a deer in headlights,” Felix teased .

Claude huffed and grabbed his bag, following Felix to the Jeep and climbing in the back, Felix taking the front as was customary.

“How was work?” Sylvain smiles, kissing Felix’s cheek and throwing Claude a grin. 

“Busy,” the two said. 

“Where we goin?” Felix asked, pulling his apron off and tossing it to the floor.

“I was thinking that Italian place that opened a few weeks ago. I thought ahead and made a reservation.”

“A rarity,” Felix chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sylvain adjusted the mirror and hummed. “No need to be shy Claude, we’re all friends here, and by tomorrow you’ll have seen us both naked and been in one of us multiple times.”

“Sylvain!” Felix elbowed him. “So gross. But he’s right, no use being quiet.”

Claude laughed, shaking his head. “Nah, I’m just taking it all in. Still seems like a dream is all.”

“Need me to pinch you again?”

“I’m good.” 

Sylvain drove them to the overcrowded restaurant, nabbing a lucky spot just as someone left, pumping the air in victory. Felix rolled his eyes but smiled, nudging Claude as they walked in. Claude still couldn’t believe this, quietly pinching himself as they walked, wondering when he’d wake up alone in bed. But he didn’t and as they took their seats in a round booth, he and Sylvain on the outside, he realized this really wasn’t a dream. 

“God, I hate places that try to be so bougie they make their menu damn near unreadable.” Felix rolled his eyes and looked through the menu, pulling his legs up so he could sit cross legged. 

“True, it’s so pretentious,” Claude murmured, eyes wandering at the way Felix folded so easily in the small space, the inclination not lost on him. “I’m thinking of going basic and sticking with fettuccine alfredo and a glass of rum and coke,” he hummed. “And water, of course.” 

“Sounds good. I think I’m gonna do the cotoletta alla Milanese with a White Russian, and water,” Felix replied, flipping the menu closed and glancing at Sylvain. “What about you, Syl?”

“We’re here to enjoy ourselves so I’m going all out and getting the bistecca alla Fiorentina and an Italian soda since, you know, DD.” (Note: DD = Designated Driver) 

Felix and Claude searched the menu, both baulking at the price. “Fifty bucks?! Goddess,” Felix winced. “You’re right, this is an occasion and we aren’t hard on cash but fuck, how does a place even rationalize prices like that?”

“I’m with Felix, that’s a little much. Better be the best piece of meat you’ve ever put in your mouth,” Claude murmured. 

Sylvain smirked. “Claude, I’ve already had the best meat in my mouth,” he purred, eyeing Felix, who glared at him and gave him a firm elbow to the side. 

“Fuckin’ pervert.” 

They ordered, and throughout the dinner Felix and Claude had more than their fair share of drinks, both pleasantly buzzed by the time they left the restaurant, long paper bill in hand. Claude was feeling loose and good, so good he let his finger ghost over the back of Felix’s neck in the car, watching the way the smaller man shuddered. “You’re so pretty Felix,” he whined. 

“Shut up…” Felix mumbled, cheeks flushed both from alcohol and Claude. 

“He’s right Fe, you’re beautiful, perfect, handsome, strong…” Sylvain could go on for hours, he had, at one point, but he let himself trail off. The drive was quiet, save for their starting banter and the giggles from Felix and Claude. Sylvain parked them and gathered them both, ushering them upstairs and into the apartment. 

Claude sat on the couch, reaching out to tug Felix’s small frame into his lap. Feeling Felix’s weight grounded him, let him know this was real and happening. He let his fingers begin combing through dark hair, relishing in the way Felix purred in his arms. 

Sylvain sat beside them and pulled Felix’s legs into his lap, rubbing the other’s small but strong calves, massaging out the knots of the day. 

Felix had never expected to be pampered in this way, to have two men aching for him but here he was, and it was an exhilarating feeling. He cupped Claude’s cheeks, letting his thumbs brush over soft skin, laughing quietly as Sylvain’s beard tickled his ankle. He dipped in, pressing his lips to Claude’s, sinking into this feeling of want and desire. 

It was like everything had been so unreal, until Felix kissed him. Claude clung to it, arms moving to wrap around the other’s waist, pressing into Felix’s mouth, desperate to never let go. He moaned when Felix’s tongue slipped into his mouth, lapping at him, tasting every inch of him and Claude would give everything he had and more. When the younger man broke the kiss, Claude was gasping, fingers curled into Felix’s shirt. “Not bad,” Felix chuckled. 

“I-fuck,” Claude groaned. He could already feel his cock aching in his pants and from how Felix was positioned, he definitely knew. 

“Mm, Syl, what was the plan?” Felix climbed off, laughing at the way Claude whimpered. 

Sylvain smiled and stood, catching Felix around the waist and kissing him, hands snaking down to cup his ass. He broke the kiss, nuzzling his beard against Felix’s smooth cheek. “Well, it involves restraints and the bedroom, that sound good?” 

“Yes,” Felix breathed. 

“Then follow me, my dears.” Sylvain grinned, letting Felix go so he could tug Claude up and into a kiss. The younger man gasped, surprised, but no less turned on, fingers curling into the front of Sylvain’s shirt, parting his lips to let Sylvain taste at him, consume him. 

Felix wasted little time in slipping his hand into his pants, running a finger along his arousal with a shaky sigh. Watching Syl make out with Claude was probably one of the hottest things he’d ever seen, far better than any porno. 

This action didn’t escape Sylvain, who pulled Felix closer and plucked his hand out of his pants. Felix glared at Sylvain, who broke his kiss with Claude to give Felix a knowing smile. “No touching, that’s our job tonight my heart. Oh, but why don’t you let Claude have a taste?” Sylvain brought Felix’s hand up in front of Claude, two fingers wet with slick arousal. 

Any other time, Claude might have been embarrassed at how quickly he wrapped his lips around Felix’s fingers, groaning at the delicate, sweet taste of him. 

Felix flushed down to his shoulders, pulling his hand away once Claud had released his fingers. 

“And?” Sylvain cooed, ushering them into the bedroom. 

“The most divine thing I’ve ever tasted,” Claude murmured. He smiled at Felix’s flushed face, the smaller man looking away. “I mean it, you’re amazing Felix,” he whispered. 

“S-Shut up.” Felix always got flustered when he was with Sylvain, so adding Claude made it twofold. Both men were smooth talkers and could pull Felix apart with their words alone, which meant he was in for a long night. 

“C’mere Fe,” Sylvain cooed, reaching into the closet to grab something he’d purchased for just such an occasion. 

Felix hummed at the sight of it, the restraints all perfectly laid out to keep him bound. He loved it, loved how much he trusted Syl, and how much Syl trusted him. 

“Oh, I suppose we should get you out of those pesky clothes before I get you all prim and proper in this. Claude, undress Fe,” he purred. 

Claude stood there, his erection tight in his pants, breath coming out in quick bursts. He blushed at the prospect, even more so when Felix sauntered over to him, grabbing his hands and placing them at his hips. 

“C’mon...I wanna get to the good stuff,” Felix murmured, leaning in to give Claude a gentle kiss. He smiled, feeling Claude’s fingers dig into his hips, the taller man grabbing for his shirt and pulling it up over his head. He shivered, the cool air of the apartment washing over bare skin. Claude’s hands unbuttoned and pushed his pants down, making quick work of his underwear as well, leaving him nude before both men. He had never liked being stared at, but at the moment, he rather thought he loved it. 

Claude stared, really stared at every inch of Felix he could see in the dimly lit bedroom. Felix’s hair was hanging over his shoulders in dark waves, his chest small and cute, nipples poking out, delicate scars along the underside of each side. Down further was a smooth stomach, further still was a nestle of dark hair and between strong thighs was Felix’s heat, the part of him that very few ever saw. Claude felt inexplicably honored to have been chosen by the two of them, now more than ever. 

“I think you broke him with how hot you are Fe,” Sylvain chuckled, reaching to tug Felix toward him.

“Might be right,” Felix laughed, turning his back to Sylvain and cupping his hands behind his back. 

Claude shook his head furiously, cheeks hot. “Sorry...I just, have I mentioned how long I’ve been jerking off to the idea of this?” 

“Yes,” Felix chuckled. He hummed, feeling the warm cuffs wrapping around his wrists, before one other was wrapped around his throat. The device connected both wrists to his neck, keeping him at the mercy of his lovers. “This is real nice, good choice,” he whispered to Sylvain. 

“Yeah, holy fuck,” Claude breathed. Seeing Felix bound like this was a lot, it was getting too hot. Claude found himself pushing his pants and underwear down and practically tearing his shirt off. 

Now it was Sylvain and Felix’s turn to stare. 

Claude had a muscular chest, dark hair covering his pecs and down his belly. His arms were strong from archery, dark hair running down both in waves. His legs were musculed from all his time spent on his feet, and both couldn’t help but stare at his cock, hard and thick, not as long as Sylvain but certainly a little thicker around the base. Balls hung heavy below, and precome was already leaking out of the head. 

“I want that in my mouth, and inside of me,” Felix breathed. 

“Soon,” Sylvain cooed. “Claude, I’ll let you pick. You want Felix to suck your cock? Or do you want to eat him out and get him ready for you?” 

“Eat. I want to eat him out,” Claude moaned. As hard as he was, as amazing as a blowjob sounded right now, he needed to taste Felix on his lips again. There would be plenty of time for blowjobs after he had the other cumming all over his face. 

Sylvain smirked and grabbed Felix, helping him into their bed and situating himself at Felix’s front. Claude eagerly followed, lying on his back and positioning himself underneath, the other’s dripping heat almost unbearable in its closeness. 

Felix shuddered, the position making him vulnerable to both men, and he craved it. He wasted little time in going for Sylvain’s pants, tugging them off and tossing them to the side, his underwear caught up in it too. It was little surprise Sylvain was achingly hard, the redhead groaning when Felix started off by giving him kitten licks. 

Claude took that as the okay, grabbing Felix’s hips and pulling him down onto his face. He lapped at the warmth he found, sucking on his arousal, the little button at Felix’s core that had the other shaking in his grip. Claude ate Felix out like his life depended on it, rolling his tongue along each curve and dip, slipping into his heat and lapping at his insides. 

“Holy fuck,” Felix whined, grinding his hips down against Claude’s face, jerking his head to get his hair out of the way so he could focus on Sylvain. It was hard with how enthusiastically Claude was going at him, and already he could feel the coils in his belly tighten. Felix wrapped his lips around the head, sucking him in. He was an expert at sucking Sylvain’s dick, as was Sylvain at eating him out. Years of a relationship helped with that, but Claude wasn’t doing bad, not at all. 

“Shit, you’re doin’ real good Claude, he’s moaning around my dick so nice,” Sylvain groaned. He curled his fingers into Felix’s dark hair and pulled, thrusting up into his wet and waiting mouth. He felt the other’s jaw loosen, letting Sylvain thrust into him repeatedly, moaning as he took the pleasure he needed. “So good Fe, love you,” he panted, smoothing his hands over messy hair, letting Felix go back to work. Sometimes it was hard to let the other just do it all, sometimes Sylvain needed to take the pleasure, something they had worked out together so it was always consensual and desired. 

Felix was the first to cum, sobbing around Sylvain’s dick as his hips spasmed, coating Claude’s lips and face in his arousal. This sent Claude, who was furiously stroking himself to finish, moaning against Felix as he lapped up every inch of the other he could. Felix continued sucking and working at Sylvain until his boyfriend moaned and held him down on his dick, pumping seed down his throat, Felix groaning and drinking it up greedily. The three men panted, all of them eager to continue but needing a moment of respite. Sylvain slid out of Felix’s mouth, cock still hard and ready, the joys of being young. Claude slipped out from under Felix, his own cock aching still, and Felix felt the burning inside of him, the ache to be filled. 

Claude wiped at his mouth, licking up any excess, much to Felix’s delight. “You’re so hungry,” he teased. “Condoms in the drawer over there,” he indicated with his head, turning around awkwardly, the restraints proving difficult. Sylvain chuckled and hoisted him up against his chest, settling Felix there, the other’s hands able to touch at him. Sylvain kissed the shell of his boyfriend’s ear, nipping at it.

“You can’t wait to get his dick inside of you, filthy boy,” he purred. 

Felix wiggled, watching Claude slide a condom on, spreading his legs like a whore. “Fuck, of course I can’t. Look at him,” he murmured. 

Claude flushed and climbed back into bed, staring at Felix, at how perfect he was. 

“Ah, before you fuck him, I wanna get his ass ready so I can fuck him too,” Sylvain cooed. 

“Fuck,” Felix whined. Getting fucked by both of them sounded incredible. He let Sylvain move him enough to get access to his ass, the redhead grabbing lube off the table and coating his hands. Felix leaned forward, stickin his ass out, groaning at the intrusion of the first finger. 

Sylvain worked his finger in, pressing in and rubbing at Felix, getting him to relax before he slipped in another. “Claude, c’mere,” he purred. 

Claude practically jumped, shifting closer until Sylvain caught him up in a kiss, the younger man moaning into it eagerly. His hands grabbed at Sylvain’s thighs for purchase, lips parting once against to let the older man inside, tongues pressing at one another hungrily. 

Felix whimpered, wiggling as Sylvain expertly made out with Claude and fingered him, a third finger slipping in. He gasped, shifting forward to lap at Claude’s cock, which was perfectly in his face and too tempting to deny. The jerk of the other’s hips and the surprised whine had him swelling with pride. 

Sylvain broke the kiss, latching onto Claude’s neck and sucking a mark into dark skin, smirking at the whimpering moan he got out of the other. Withdrawing his fingers, Sylvain poured lube onto his dick before wrapping his arms around Felix and pulling him back up to situate him. Felix wasted little more time, spreading his thighs and sinking down onto Sylvain’s cock, head falling back with a loud moan as he took his lover inside of him. They did enough ass play that this was never very painful anymore, only if they neglected to prep. Sylvain grunted, hips stuttering. “Claude, get inside of him,” he growled. 

Claude nodded, hurrying to grab and lift Felix’s legs, situating himself and pressing the head of his cock to Felix’s warmth. “F-Fuck,” he panted. 

“Claude!” Felix growled. 

“S-Sorry,” he gasped. He slid the head in, letting Felix dictate the pace, pushing all the way in at the younger man’s demand. Claude cried, back arching as he bottomed out inside of Felix, his whole body twitching, holding himself back from cumming instantly. “You feel so incredible,” he breathed, arching his back and rutting into Felix’s body. 

Sylvain hummed, lifting Felix up and fucking into him as well, one hand snaking up to rub at his nipples, feeling his lover squirm. “How’s it feel to get fucked by two men Fe? Having all your holes used up?” 

“Feels so fucking good,” Felix moaned, jerking his hips, trying to move as best he could, the restraints keeping him at an awkard position, but no less incredible. He rocked forward to feel Claude and back to get more of Sylvain, both men thrusting into him and bringing him to whole new heights of pleasure. “Claude, kiss me,” he demanded. 

And who was Claude to deny? He leaned in, moaning as Felix captured his lips, tongue pressing into his mouth and taking him for a ride. Claude hadn’t thought of himself as submissive, but both Felix and Sylvain made him easily drop to his knees and beg. He moaned into their kiss, thrusting harder and faster into Felix, fingers moving from his hip to rub and press against his arousal, drinking in the way Felix broke their kiss in order to gasp and moan for more. 

“Shit, I’m close,” Sylvain groaned. It was hard to keep himself from orgasm when he had Fe like this, watching his boyfriend enjoy such incredible pleasures. 

“Me too,” Claude grunted. Felix was so tight and hot around him, pulling him in with each thrust. 

“Better get me off first,” Felix snarled, though there was little malice in his voice. 

“He’s right. Get him to come and he’ll clench around you so tight you’ll feel like your dick will come off,” Sylvain laughed, breathless. 

Claude groaned, picking up the pace of his fingers, rubbing and teasing at Felix while fucking into him hard and fast. He could tell Felix was getting closer with the way his breath started to hitch and the little noises he was making grew louder and more desperate. When he started to twitch it spurred Claude on even harder, pressing his fingers against Felix, rubbing him until the other was screaming. Felix clenched around him just like Sylvain said he would, so tight and hot that Claude couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t hold back. He moaned, hips stuttering as he came, feeling his balls draw up as he pumped his seed into Felix. Well, into the condom, but it was inside of Felix and Claude let himself imagine. 

Sylvain grunted, holding Felix’s ass down as he rocked into him, the other clenching all around, including around Sylvain. “Babe, can I...inside?” He panted.  
“Yeah,” Felix breathed. 

Sylvain moaned and let himself loose, fucking up into Felix as he came, spilling his seed into the other’s ass, feeling it dripping out and along both of their thighs. All three men collapsed, panting and gasping for breath. Sylvain loosened the bindings and released Felix, dropping the restraint to the floor and welcoming his boyfriend’s tired body on top of him. Claude pulled out of Felix and took the condom off, tying it up and tossing it in the trash. 

“Should I go?” He asked, regretting the question immediately when both looked at him like he had offended them.

“No!” They said in unison.

“Stay the night,” Felix murmured. 

“We can get breakfast in the morning,” Sylvain yawned, shifting Felix so he could pull out of him.

Felix grunted and rolled off of Sylvain and into the middle of the bed, patting the empty side for Claude. Sylvain got up to get a towel, wiping himself clean, wiping Felix off and handing a clean one to Claude. “Showers tomorrow, sleep now,” he murmured, climbing into his side, arms snaking around Felix. 

Claude wiped himself clean and joined them, his heart hammering in his chest as he pulled the covers over himself, arms quietly doing the same as Sylvain and wrapping around Felix. “Do you think we could do this again?” He asked quietly. 

“Fuck yes,” the two said again, perfectly in synch. 

Claude fell asleep that night feeling more than satisfied and more in love with both of them than he had when this had started. Was that bad? He didn’t care. He’d deal with it tomorrow, over pancakes and laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


End file.
